1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tissue holder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spare tissue holder assembly wherein the same is arranged for accommodating a tissue roll in adjacency to a tissue roll dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tissue roll dispensers of various types is utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,063; 4,373,682; and 4,634,067. Accommodating various storage of tissue rolls is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,469.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a spare tissue holder assembly arranged for use in conjunction with a conventional roll dispenser and in combination thereto to provide for ease of storage and retrofit of the spare tissue holder assembly relative to an associated tissue roll dispenser and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.